


3 Times Dean's loved ones confronted him about Cas' Death

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x03, Angst, Crying, Grieving Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: So afte 13x03 I wanted to write a little about Dean talking to Missouri, Jody, and Sam about him losing Cas and grieving. And Dean finally telling people he loved Cas





	3 Times Dean's loved ones confronted him about Cas' Death

**With Missouri**

 

Dean pulls up to see Missouri and Jody talking. Dean gets out of his car and walks over to them.

“Oh Dean, I’m sorry for your losses,” Missouri said.

“Leave it to psychics to cut the small talk,” Dean replied.

Jody walked over to go talk to another officer. Missouri figured this would be a good opportunity to talk to Dean since they were alone.

“Dean I wanna ask you something,” Missouri said.

“Sure. Anything,”“Now I’m not trying to make you even more upset since I can tell you’re already shaken up, but I have to ask you something. How long were you two together?”

“Come again?” Dean is confused as to what Missouri is talking about.

“Dean I’ve known you at various stages in your life, but there’s something different about this person that you’re mourning. You had a very special relationship with them. I can tell you really cared for them. It’s okay Dean. It’s okay to love. It’s okay to be upset and mourn the loss of those we love,” Missouri said.

Dean swallowed hard.

Dean was struggling to hold back tears at this point. It had been a whirlwind the past few days between losing Cas, mom, and Crowley, having Jack around, having left Sam after an argument. He just wanted to see some old friends and just forget about what’s happened and just do his job- save people and kill monsters. Bringing up Cas. That was too much.

When Dean didn’t respond, Missouri just gave him a hug. She knew she wouldn’t get much out of Dean right now, but she knew Dean would need some comfort right now. Maybe more than her.

 

**With Jody**

 

Just before Patience walks out to talk to Dean and Jody.

“Dean I never got the chance to ask, but what did Missouri mean when she said, ‘I’m sorry for your losses.’ Now you don't have to tell me anything, but I want you to know I'm always here to talk to,” 

Dean takes a deep breath  
‘  
“A few days ago me and Sam lost our mom, we lost another friend I guess you could call him, and we lost our brother. Well Sam’s bother. To me he was-“ Dean paused as he was starting to lose it again, “something more. And I never told him. Hell I never told anybody, not even Sam about how I felt about him. I always figured he'd be around and they're be plenty of opportunities or it was just never the right time. We don’t get happy endings in this life. I tried not to fall for him, but damnit, I did.  
Jody said nothing. She just wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. She knew there was nothing to say to that. It was too soon. Dean buried his head in her neck. When she felt a tear on her neck, she just pulled him tighter

 

**With Sam**

 

Dean and Sam were arguing about Jack and Dean just couldn’t hold back anymore.

“It got him dead. Now you might be able to forget about that but I can’t!” Dean yelled.

“Dean don’t you think I miss Cas too?”

“Not like I do Sam. I-” Dean takes a shaky breath and turns his back to Sam, “I loved him Sam. And not like a brother. I never told him and now he’s gone,”

Sam pulls Dean into a brotherly hug. Sam knew his brother didn’t have the same relationship with Cas that he did, but he never pushed it. And now Dean never had the chance to tell Cas how he felt.

“Dean I know how you feel. I went through the same thing with Jess when I lost her-“  
Dean cut Sam off, “NO YOU DON’T SAM! You got to tell Jess you loved her. You got to kiss her and go on dates with her. I never got the chance to do anything of those things with Cas. I never got to tell him that I loved him. Or hear him tell me that,”

“Dean I know. I know it hurts and it sucks, but you can’t keep treating Jack like this. You can’t let your grief consume you. Don’t be like Dad and checkout just because you’re grieving. You can’t do that Dean. And you know Cas wouldn’t want that. He’d want you to keep fighting and he’d want you to fight for Jack. I’m so sorry Dean. I wish he were here now, but for what its worth, he loved you too. I know that for a fact”   
“I miss him Sam. I miss him so much,” Dean finally began to cry. He just couldn’t hold back anymore. The weight of his loss was finally hitting him. He would never see Cas again. He would never see that, smile of his, that sexy dark hair, or those beautiful blue eyes. Dean would never get to talk with him again or laugh with him. His guardian angel was now lost to him. And that hurt more than anything any monster, angel, or demon ever did to him.


End file.
